


Kagami x Reader

by LadyJ_Booknerd



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, anime - Fandom, kagami - Fandom, taiga - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJ_Booknerd/pseuds/LadyJ_Booknerd





	1. Chapter 1

Kagami x Reader

 

She was looking at Taiga, he shrunk back by the glare she gave him. Her finger was pressed on the open button to prevent elevator doors from closing.

Taiga took a step foreword.

"If you don't have your grades up in a month when I come back from South Korea, you will not play in the basketball team and I'm sending your ass home." she warned him with your finger. "Got it!"

He nodded. "I don't want to go back," he confessed.

"Than get your act together."

"Clary-"

The doors were closing. "Taiga." she looked behind Taiga to see a blue haired male and she smiled at him.

His step-sister can be scary.

 

\---------------------------

 

"What's with Taiga?" asked the captain of the Seirin team.

The team member shrugged their shoulders.

"His step-sister came to visit him," Kuroko said popping out of nowhere.

All the team members jumped in surprise even their couch.

Riko looked back at Taiga who was doing his homework the gym floor. "He has a step-sister?"

Kuroko nodded. "He's father got married before he came here."

"How do you know?" asked the captain.

"I was speaking with his step-sister."

 

Meanwhile the team was huddle up talking, Taiga was trying to do his homework. He didn't want to be pulled out of basketball. He loved playing he was getting a whole lot better, better than back in America. He grew frustrated by the math homework, there was no way he can pass all his classes in time. A month, he only had a month to at least have the average passing score. He has never worked so hard in academics before.

He needed to prove himself to his step-sister that he can pass his classes while playing in the team. He will do it! He will pass!

 

A few hours later.

"I GIVE UP!"he yelled and threw his stuff on tile floor. He had practice for a little bit before he came home to finish the rest of his homework. He laid on the tile floor angry. He couldn't do it.

 

 

Taiga walked to school depressed, nothing was going his way, he couldn't get anything right. He simply sucked at academics. He couldn't prove himself to his step-sister at all.

As his thoughts trailed on his phone rang. The horror that was expressed made some people run away.

"Hello." he gulped.

"Taiga I'm sure you have tried to do your best in school for the last couple of days and have failed. Of course." his step-sister mumbled the last part. "and I have hired a tutor from your school, she is a student there, very brilliant, honors, advance classes, she has brains and I have asked her and her parents and... the school to let me hire her. She will be a good tutor and she will help you pass."

Taiga sighed. Of course she knew he couldn't do it. "When do I meet her?"

"Today during lunch. The head of the school will tell you where to meet her."

"Thanks..." he mumbled.

"I'm not doing this for myself, I'm doing it for you. You should know that so take it seriously like you take basketball seriously."

"How was your flight?" he changed the subject. He didn't want to be lectured anymore of his failures in his academics.

Clary sighed. "Just fine. I'm working right now just wanted to check on you."

Taiga kept on walking. "How is it over there."

"Boring... work, work, I get no breaks. I have no chance to see the city."

"Sounds exhausting."

"Mhm... your time for tutoring will be from 5:30-8 pm. I will have a personal driver pick her up and drop her off. Taiga be kind to her. You will still have time to practice."

He groan. There goes his free time. "Alright."

"Get to school and I'll see you in a month. Love you." she hanged up.

Taiga sweat dropped. "Love you too." he mumbled putting his phone in his pocket. He wondered who the girl was.

 

\--------------------

 

He walked down the corridor for the library. He was told where to meet his tutor, he skipped lunch for this. The library was very quiet like his home. He sighed. It felt empty and cold with so much knowledge around.

A teen girl walked up to the red head. "Kagami-kun" soft whisper came from behind him which made him jump a few feet up in the air. The girl giggled.

He looked down at her. "(L/N) Senpai"

You giggled at him. "Just (F/N)"

He nodded. "Taiga."

You blushed. You couldn't believe that you were going to be his tutor, you had a crush on him ever since you saw him play last year, he was incredible. "I'm your tutor for the month."

 

Taiga nodded, he has never seen you before or have heard of you. You seems like a nice girl.


	2. Chapter Two

Ever since you started to tutor Kagami it was fun, he may have not been good at the beginning but using basketball strategy was an excellent idea that he came up with it. I will give him my translation and he would translate it into his method. It worked like a charm.

He was also very interesting, he will tell you things about his family and such and you will tell him some about yours.

You started to develop stronger feeling over him, he might be an idiot but he was funny and had a good heart and also he's such a great cook. Just thinking about him made you blush.

 

Walking along with Kagami to his house was always full of laughter but today he wasn't talking much so the whole way was silent. He seemed pretty down, once you got to his place he went straight into the session without talking and just nodding. The whole three hours were bothering you, you wanted to know what was wrong with him but you knew better than that.

"Thank you Kagami for the food," you bowed. "I'll see you at school Monday."

He nodded as he walked you outside where the personal driver was ready to take you home.

You stopped and turned to look at him. "I know it isn't my place but what's wrong. You've been like this all evening," you touched his shoulder. "You seem pretty upset and it has been bothering me."

He looked down at you. "Personal stuff, thanks for being concern but I'll be fine so don't worry and don't let it bother you." he smiled his goofy smile.

You let out a small laugh. "Okay, but if you need anything just ask."

He nodded. "See you at school."

"Bye,"you turn around and got in the car, rolling down the window you poked your head out. "Your zippers down."

He looked down in a hurry and blushed. Indeed his zipper was down. By the time he was done the car was pulling away. He looked at the car as it disappeared around the corner. Just a week it took for a girl to steal his heart.

 

You weren't a fan of Monday mornings. The sun was to bright, the week was just starting, and the streets were full of people hurrying to get wherever they needed ti be. The house was quiet your dad was sleeping while your big brother had already left for school.

Getting up you brushed your air and teeth and changed into your uniform.Heading down the hall you checked up on your dad, he must of worked 15 hours last night. Cooking something for him will be a good idea and that is what you did as well as packing your lunch. Today you had to tutor Kagami on math, to be honest he sucked at the subject so bad that a 4 year old can understand it. It didn't make any sense.

"Bye dad," you yelled heading out the door.

"have a nice day." he replied in his sleepy tone.

Leaving for school you stopped by the convenient store to buy snacks for after school. It was going to be a long day by the time you go home your dad would have left for work and your brother would be knocked out on the couch. It wasn't the same anymore since your mother left the family it was just your dad, brother and you. You were responsible for the food and cleaning because if they were left to it they would live off junk food and dirty clothes and the whole house flipped upside down but at least you brought money by tutoring the rich kids at school.

 

The more he looked at the problem at hand the more he struggled to get it the numbers were making him dizzy. You touched his hand assuring him everything was going to be fine.

"Come Kagami you can do it."

He looked at you with a look of terror he's been running his hands through his hair without succeeding on anything, all the math just wasn't sticking to him. "I can't." he stated. "My brain hurts just looking at it, I can't solve it." he rested back on the chair putting the pen down forgotten along with his homework. He kept looking at the ceiling, pouting.

You bit your lip, how were you going to teach him all of this in so little time. He was completely lost. "Look Kagami maybe if we just take a walk and we talk about it," you suggested smiling.

He looked at you and blushed. "Sure I'm sick of sitting here doing nothing, my legs feel tired."

You both stood up putting away your things. "We have an hour to kill,"he said. "Would you like some ice cream?"

You looked up at his tall stature and nodded. "Yes please."

 

For the pass two weeks you've been working with Taiga non-stop, he was finally getting the material which made you happy.You went to go see one of his matches and he was incredible, it amazed you how good he was especially with that goofy smile he had which made you weak to the knees. He was adorable and cute and precious.... gah you couldn't stop thinking of him.

All this time has really brought you some what close to him you know about some little habits he has, the way he laughs when he thinks something is funny, that sly smile he makes when he smiles at you, and defiantly that look he gives you when you two are done with the session of the day. Everything was perfect, plus you finally had enough money to buy stuff for yourself. No more asking dad for money he didn't have.

Walking home from the grocery store with Taiga on toll,he pitched in with helping you take the groceries to your house after school because he didn't want to head home early. On the way to your house you were quizzing him on his history, he was becoming an expert.

"Wow Taiga you're getting good at this," you looked at him sideways.

He turned to look at you and gave you a smile. "Thanks to you."

 

Blushing you kept walking. Oh god he made you feel light headed sometimes.


End file.
